Circus Babys pizza world
The Shut down "In other news: The grand opening of Circus Baby's Pizza World has apparently been cancelled due to reported gas leaks in the building. Sources close to the establishment question the report, saying that the strange activity around the area at night suggest something else is to blame. One local is quoted as saying, "Everything just stopped. There was so much excitement built around this place opening and then they just stopped talking about it. There was only a handful of people that ever got a look at the inside, kids from here and there, making sure everything worked right, you know. I guess they weren't quite as ready and they thought they were!" A tenant from across the street claims to have witnessed a large group of cars surrounding the building during the night, and large pieces of equipment being taken out of the building under tarps. A few weeks later the building was for sale. There is no comment yet from the local entrepreneur who financed the venture." Destruction while her Pizzeria is now starting to dry and decay, and is now becoming a decayed pizzeria, due to the it's age, Mr krabs later used the Pizzeria as a trap to kill Tim, as payback for getting his money stoled, as told by thanos to do it, but Simon stopped him, telling that it's not a mistake to kill Tim, however he refused, saying that he planted bombs and charges around the building to make it blow into a fireball and burn it to the ground! as he has a button to press, that will explode the bombs, Simon wants to make everything good, and that mr krabs does not forgive him! about to press the button, Simon later says he will make his brother proud (like Scrap baby's quotes) and that there will be a new beginning after this, mr krabs said that he wanted to make everything more money and better, but instead said good, and he said his last words until his Sacrifice is in minute, he later pressed the button and closed his eyes, and Simon watches the building explode and Mr Krabs is getting Incinerated by the burning Heat of Hot embrace, just as Circus baby had foretold! as Simon lets out a scream cry, as he is exploded and Incinerated by the fireballing explosion, while Caillou rushes to the Pizzeria to warn him, but it's too late. once Caillou is closer to the front door, it's barricaded, because it got shut down. while trying to break the barricaded door with the crowbar unsuccessful, the Pizzeria later explodes the Lobby and the Windows, the doors, and the Entrance, but Caillou gets knocked out for 1 minute due to the firey blast surrounding him, as he watches in horror. Once he comes to, the Pizzeria is now on fire and all the walls, and the sign, have got blown off and destroyed! Caillou later searches around the Rubble, as falling Debris showers him! once searching, he finds all the Tables and Posters scorched and torn, and later finds Simons jacket scorched, with blood on the floor. for that moment, Caillou later finds Mr krabses burnt body, as he is covered in blood and scorched and fire and his body is now in pieces, as he later cries. while crying over the loss of Simon / Jack / and Mr Hunger missing, Circus baby later walks up to him and apologizes about what happened to Simon and Jack, and Mr krabs, he later confesses with it and decided to go talk to tregan about this Chaos! while Baby hugs him, she said its not a confess and that her Pizzeria is now destroyed, there has been some consequences about this, as they all watch the Pizzeria collapse in flames after watching the Pizzeria fire up, the fire department / rebels / the gun group arrive to figure out what happened, (thinking that a plane has crashed) but Caillou and Baby later tell it was a Suicide bomb, and they have all knowed about it once it exploded, and found out that Jack has survived the explosion (because he took cover in the closet) and Spongebob and Vanellope talks to both Caillou / Jack / and Baby about what happened to Mr krabs, but Caillou and Circus Baby said he's dead from Suicide Caillou asks that something is Missing? but Baby said it's Elizabeth, and that she's Presumed dead, but she is still alive, because she told Caillou that Mr hunger stayed behind to die and that his Sacrifice has gone nuts, he later died in the Explosion and that Lucy afton survived (because she was running before time could run out), and at the end, they watch the Pizzeria collapse and burn. Restore After the Death of Simon and Mr krabs, The Department of Damage control was sent to clean up the mess and the company later planned the gun group to rebuild the Pizzeria and restore all the items, like Chuck e cheese and Freddy fazbears pizza and get the Sign restored, and they have a lot of work to do. Once August began, the Pizzeria is later Restored, for children and both Caillou and good users to join, which no gas leak, no Closure, and no destruction will happen. there is also a memorial outside the pizzeria saying the victims who died, Mr krabs, Simon, Mr hunger and both zack, saying they died in 2018 in the destruction of the wake of the suicide bombing Fortnite the movie the destruction of the pizzeria appears in a flashback, shortly after the rocket launch. In the flashback, Zoey and the non actor skins of the season 4 battle pass, Bright Bomber and Codename Elf, hangout in a bar, talking about how the rocket launch happened with untended consequences to it. Zoey tells that a guy (Peter parker) got spider powers and needs to keep his secret identity from his aunt or there will be a problem. Elf tells the waiter for some beer, as they are kinda getting drunk from talking and drinking. as Teknique goes to the bathroom, Elf tells that the visitor made that rift and caused the durr burger to disappear, he tells that there will be consequences if they figure out what happened. however, as they continue to talk, a building explodes in front of them, causing the bar to collapse and engulfing them. Zoey and Elf, the other skins got buried under rubble until they got out and find that Teknique is still in the bathroom. Zoey and the others see a building on fire and they witness circus babys pizza world is destroyed by a bomb. they hear fire trucks around them and as they start searching for any survivors, they find a charred circus baby poster. Zoey tells who did this, and find mr krabs's charred hand. Elf told that mr krabs done this, because it thinks that he went suicide bomber and they should tell the others. Zoey tells that the bar is destroyed as well, and as they find no survivors, Elf tells that they should call damage control for this. the place was later mentioned by Zoey that they went there for her Birthday party and end up getting drunk until the party became a failure Caillou Endgame though it appears on archive footage, and it was shown on the sokovia accords that the united nations had to control that panel and that they can't operate privately, so they decided that caillou and the others must sign the sokovia accords to panel the Goverment over and police the rapit movements Upcoming Spider man movie the place appeared in the untitled Spider man movie. it's the place where parker / Wilson / Hawk hang out for a drink talk, as they talk that Circus babys pizza world has got restored before the finger snap, and that the sign has disappeared. the sign is revealed to have disappeared from the rift